


Losing and winning

by GoForGoals



Series: Losing and winning [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: Dortmund has lost against Darmstadt and the disappointment evokes long suppressed feelings in Marco. And so he makes an important decision.Part 1 of the Series "Losing and winning": Darmstadt - Dortmund, 11.2.2017, 2:1





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> My dear readers, 
> 
> I should probably continue with my WIPs but I still need a break from them. Nevertheless, this idea for an one-shot popped up in my mind today and didn't leave me alone until it was finished. Probably I needed some shameless Durmeus-smut-fluff after the defeat against Darmstadt. Please enjoy and leave some feedback for me. :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, dear mariothellama,
> 
> thank you for still being there for me, I know that I am an awful reader at the moment! It takes me ages to read updates and leave comments but only because real life is a bitch right now. Please be sure that I absolutely love your stories and most of all, that your friendship means the world to me. :-)

1:2.  
  
They have really lost against the bottom-placed club in the Bundesliga, embarrassing themselves, their trainer and their fans.  
  
In a moment like this, Marco loathes everything. He’s angry with himself for his own performance, he’s annoyed of his teammates and of his life as a footballer in general.  
  
But today, it is especially bad. Something is working inside him for weeks now, probably months, if not years. Apparently he can’t win titles, he can’t even win against an opponent on the 18th place in the table. Why is he denying his true self for a career without countable results?  
  
The flight back home is straining, to say the least, because he doesn’t want to talk, and he doesn’t want to see the sad faces of his teammates either. So he puts his headphones on and pretends that he is sleeping, blacking out the noise from the others.  
  
The voice in his head however is louder than ever before.  
  
He knows that he has to find a valve very soon, for the sake of himself and for the team. Denying the obvious has only led to huger misery. Maybe he should give in to his inappropriate feelings, just one time. Just to find out if he really finds pleasure in the arms of another man.  
  
Never has he tried that before, only in his secret dreams. But tonight, he’s so fucked up that he needs to finally give up his resistance. And he knows who will be his prey.  
  
  
***  
  
  
„Erik, I want to talk to you.“  
  
His teammate flinches when Marco addresses him at the parking lot, and he looks at him startled, almost scared.

„See, I know that I didn’t play well today, but...“ Erik wants to defend himself.

„I don’t care about today,“ Marco cuts him off rather rudely, measuring Erik’s body with his gaze. The defender is tall, slim and handsome, perfect for Marco’s undertaking. Most of all, he’s probably an easy victim. Even Marco has noticed the wistful glances Erik is sending in his direction in almost every training.

„O.. okay?“ Erik stammers. „What’s it, then?“ The brunet is slightly terrified, and his dominance over Erik is turning Marco on. He hates himself for this feeling but there’s no way back anymore.

„I’ll tell you in private,“ Marco says, „can we meet in your flat?“ He doesn’t want to invite Erik to his house, that would be too intimate. Besides, if he joins Erik in his home, he can leave whenever he wants to.  
  
„Yes?“ Erik is clearly out of sorts, his cheeks pink. „Now?“ he asks incredulously.  
  
„Yes. Now. I’ll drive behind you,“ Marco states, marching away to his car to not give Erik more room for questions. He has already said enough. However, there’s a little devil sitting on his shoulder, whispering to him that he is making a terrible mistake but he decides to ignore the voice. Tonight he will face his inner demons before his life becomes a hell completely.  
  
  
***  
  
  
„Do you want to drink something?“ Erik is insecure, inviting Marco into his living room.  
  
_No, I want to fuck with you,_ Marco thinks, but a part of him is still reasonable. He needs to do some small-talk to ease Erik’s tension. How is the best, most diplomatic way to tell a teammate that you want to have sex with him?

„Yes, a water would be good,“ Marco answers, looking around in Erik’s cozy flat.  
  
The younger one brings two glasses and a bottle of water and joins Marco on the couch.  
  
He should talk now, Marco is aware, but instead he gulps down the liquid. Erik waits for him to speak, the glass in his hand slightly trembling. The right words simply don’t want to come, and so Marco just takes the glass out of Erik’s hand, places it on the table and grabs Erik’s wrist to pull him closer.

„Marco, what are you...?“ Erik stammers before Marco silences him with a fierce kiss. And hell, it is so different to kiss a man. Erik’s lips are soft but the hand that has miraculously found its way to Erik’s cheek feels stubble. The kiss soon gets rough because after a moment of shock, Erik kisses Marco back with teeth and tongue.

„Why?“ the younger one croaks out when they part but Marco claims his mouth again, addicted to the feeling of kissing him and afraid to answer his question.

„Where’s your bedroom?“ Marco breathes instead. He wants to get it over and done as long as he is certain.  
  
„Whoa,“ his teammate replies, „that’s fast.“  
  
„Please, Erik,“ Marco hears himself begging to his own surprise, „I want to know how it feels to be with a man. I need to.“

„Marco.“ Erik slips back a bit and bites on his thoroughly kissed lips. „Do you want just a man or do you want _me_?“ His eyes that has been clouded with lust only a few minutes ago are now looking sad.

„I... I...“, Marco stutters, unsure what he should answer. He knows the answer quite well, too well for his liking, but... „Show me how it feels to make love to _you_ ,“ he finally replies, hoping that it is enough for the moment. „I’m inexperienced, so please be patient with me“, he adds bravely.  
  
„I will,“ Erik whispers, and Marco lets out a relived puff that he apparently has found the right words even if the most important part has remained unspoken. He can’t read Erik’s thoughts, but he can sense his touches. Gently, Erik’s hand wanders under Marco’s shirt, softly stroking upwards, the thumb grazing over the erected nipple.

„Oh God,“ Marco groans, outrun by the stimulation. Why has nobody ever told him before how sensitive his nipples are? Erik’s fingers are doing miracles with them and now his teammate is pushing his shirt upwards... using his tongue on them. „Erik,“ Marco moans, staring down at him, the tip of his tongue flickering around the nubs. „I never knew that I would like this,“ he adds breathlessly, earning a chuckle from his lover.  
  
„That’s just the beginning,“ Erik murmurs against his skin, his tongue slowly moving deeper.  
  
Marco is hard inside his jeans and Erik kisses the bulge of the fabric, making Marco yelp, before he pulls back just to brush his hand over the bulge rather firmly. „Come on, get your pants off,“ Erik encourages him.  
  
Marco has never gotten rid of his jeans faster than now. He rips the trousers from his legs, shivering in anticipation. His shirt still hangs over his chest, but Erik removes it quickly. „You’re beautiful,“ the brunet admires him, „beautiful and sexy.“  
  
The thought that Erik must have done this before crosses Marco’s mind, and he gets insecure and jealous at the same time. He wants to be the only one Erik is indulging, and he wishes that he would be more experienced.

„Don’t think,“ Erik whispers, slipping out of his own shirt before he lets his fingers disappear under the waistband of Marco’s briefs. Carefully, inch by inch, he pulls the garment down, revealing Marco’s hard manhood.  
  
God, he is really lying naked in front of his teammate. Of his friend. Of his lover.  
  
Marco is confused, he feels embarrassed and vulnerable, but his twitching dick is giving him away.  
  
Without hesitation, Erik undresses himself until he is as naked as Marco is. The sight is breathtaking. Erik is hard, too, and he is so gorgeous that Marco wants to touch him. He reaches out his hand and strokes over Erik’s dick, fascinated by its weight and its rigidity.  
  
„How far do you want to go?“ Erik asks hoarsely, „we can go all the way or stop at any time.“ Now, it is clear that he has been right with his suspicion that Erik has done this with another man before, but the realization that at least Erik knows what he is doing is somewhat soothing.

And so all that Marco can give back in reply is an embarrassing whimper. He has waited for so long to finally experience this, he will go insane if he has to wait even longer.  
  
Erik starts kissing Marco’s chest again without waiting for an answer, he’s licking over the skin until he has reached Marco’s dick. „Let go if you need to,“ he whispers and then, he takes Marco’s between his lips.  
  
  
***  
  
  
„Fuck, Erik!“ Marco jolts up from the couch but Erik presses him down, holding his hips in a firm grip while he is stroking and licking Marco’s dick inside his mouth, sucking at it from time to time.  
  
Marco’s hands are intertwined with the woolen blanket underneath him and he is holding the fabric until his knuckles are white. Nothing has ever been so arousing in his life as Erik blowing him is. He’s aware that he will lose it very soon, he can’t even fight against it.

„Erik...“ he says helplessly, but his lover takes him even deeper and Marco comes hard in the very next second. Through his haze he notices that Erik takes everything he gives him, releasing him only when he’s getting soft.

„I... this was...“ Marco murmurs spent. If making love with another man will always be so breathtaking, he will never doubt his sexuality again.  
  
Marco searches for Erik’s dick, trying to give him the same satisfaction, but his lover shakes his head. „Rest a bit,“ Erik says, taking Marco in his arms from behind. Erik does nothing to hide the hardness that is pressed against Marco, his fingertips traveling loosely over Marco’s chest, caressing his nipples every now and then.

Erik knows exactly what he is doing, because within minutes, Marco is hard again. „We should go to the bedroom,“ he insists tenderly, „I can take care of you better there.“  
  
Suddenly, Marco is nervous. He follows Erik to his bedroom, crawling onto the cool linen of the bed. Erik still stands in the doorframe, naked, drinking in the sight of Marco before he covers him. His weight feels soothing, his touches even more, and Marco sighs deeply.

„Lube and condoms,“ Erik states between little kisses and Marco shudders, letting his lids drop because he doesn’t want to see the preparation. He hears the sound of the drawer being opened and closed, of the bottle popping up and of the liquid pouring out.

„I need you to relax,“ Erik says and when Marco opens his eyes, he sees Erik’s hand covered in lube. A slightly scared whine escapes him, but Erik distracts him immediately with intense kisses.

In the middle of a deep tongue kiss, Marco feels something chilly against the part of his body that has never been touched intimately before. He flinches and clenches, and Erik kisses him with patience until he can give in to the sensation.

„It’s okay, we’ll take our time.“ Erik is gentle and only strokes Marco’s tight muscle until it’s loose enough to push a finger inside.  
  
The feeling is odd, it’s burning and weird, but also satisfying and hot. The finger makes its way inside and out, and within a few thrusts, a second finger joins the first one. More burning and stretching, but also more arousal. Marco begins to understand that bottoming for another man can be satisfying because he wants more, he wants Erik’s dick.

Erik withdraws as if he has sensed that Marco is ready, he opens the condom package and rolls the rubber quickly over his length. Marco’s heart sinks in his boots when he sees how big his lover is.  
  
„We’ll go slow,“ Erik soothes him, „I will be careful.“ He takes his time with kissing Marco and taking away some of his fears, spreading his legs with his hand. Almost naturally, the younger one finds his way, guiding his dick to Marco’s prepared entrance.  
  
Marco hisses when Erik builds up pressure, taking deep breaths, trying to allow the stretching. „That’s intense,“ he gasps, „I need a moment.“  
  
Erik pulls back, stroking Marco’s cheek. „It’s okay,“ he comforts him, „just tell me when you are ready for another try.“ His hand finds its way to Marco’s dick that has become flat and he jerks him off a bit until Marco feels the lust returning.  
  
„Now,“ he moans against Erik’s shoulder and pulls him over his body. This time, Erik uses more strength right from the start and with one fluent motion, he has almost spread Marco entirely open.

„Fuck,“ the blond groans, his hands cramping around Erik’s upper arms as if he was searching for an anchor. There’s sharp pain and another push, and then he’s open and Erik is inside.

„Fuck, oh fuck,“ Marco pants but Erik kisses the words from his lips, and he also kisses the ache away.

„You’re so tight,“ Erik gasps, „I’m sorry.“ He slowly starts to circle his hips and Marco feels his hardness deep inside him.  
  
The blond is so utterly filled that he still can’t breathe properly. „Move,“ he whispers without thinking, out of an instinct.  
  
Ever so carefully Erik pulls out, the friction causing the burning to increase, and thrusts back in. „Damn,“ Marco cries out, but Erik lets the next push follow until the burning fades to something else.

All of a sudden, Erik changes the position. He pulls out and kneels on the bed, tugging Marco upwards. Marco’s back still lays on the mattress but his pelvis rests in Erik’s lap and with a gentle push, Erik is inside him again.  
  
Only that it feels so much better now.  
  
Marco can see Erik, he’s safe and protected in his lap, and he is connected deeply with him. In this position, Erik has both hands free and he uses them to caress Marco, to touch his nipples and his dick while he pushes in and out of him with tenderness.  
  
And then one push has Marco on fire out of the blue. „Babe!“ he cries out, barely aware of the bliss that is spreading over Erik’s face with the nickname he has used. Erik moves his hips in the same way and there’s something deep inside Marco that is reacting to the stimulation. He feels something flowing out of his dick that must be precome but then the next thrust hits him, slightly harder and even more arousing.

He spreads his arms above his head, grabbing the bedrest, giving himself to Erik in all his vulnerability.  
  
Erik fucks him steadily now, treating that spot inside Marco until he sees stars. There’s an orgasm building up in his body, so forceful that Marco whimpers. The precome he has leaked is now spread over his dick in Erik’s hand, ready to shoot, but Erik lets go of his member, only thrusting into Marco.  
  
Erik’s fingers move to Marco’s nipples and when he takes the left one between his thumb and index finger, pinching it together with a deep thrust, Marco comes. He clenches around Erik’s hard dick in his ass, still spreading him open, and he shouts his lover’s name. The orgasm sucks the air out of his lungs and nearly rips him apart, even more when he feels a pulsing wave against his inner walls, probably because Erik has come, too.  
  
There’s heavy breathing in the air and the scent of sweat and sex, and after Erik has removed the condom and cleaned them up quickly, there are warm arms holding Marco close.

„Was it like you expected it to be?“ Erik murmurs in his ear. „Being together with another man, I mean.“  
  
„Much better,“ Marco admits, „I could get addicted to it. To _you_ , precisely.“  
  
Erik’s happy snicker is the sweetest answer Marco could imagine. „So our defeat still brings something good“, the younger one says.

„Indeed,“ Marco gives back, snuggling closer in Erik’s embrace. „It’s not the day we lost a match. It’s the day you finally won my heart.“

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Sides Of A Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811400) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
